This time round
by PerfectionIsntSexy
Summary: Vampire Santana goes back to high school to graduate and nothing will stop her, especially not Brittany S Pierce, right?
1. She's back

Santana Lopez had always been different , frighteningly different and so much so that nobody dared to talk to her. She was ruthless, fearless and just a general badass. She could knock you down in a second and walk away without a hint of remorse, no sense of humanity. That was she DIDN'T have any. Not any more at least, not since 1759 in fact. Making her 253 years old.

But she was still at school. She was a 253 year old school girl. Looking no older than 17; because she wasn't.

That was her not so little secret. She didn't need to go school, but she had nothing else to do. It's amazing what you can do in 253 years, and she had done everything she'd ever wanted. Gone to every single country, stole and returned every priceless item, met almost every icon of the world. She was bored, but the one thing she had never done was graduate high school. When she was 17 first time round, she was a little busy out killing people to worry about something like school -now it was all she wanted to do. It had to be the same high school, she never thought she'd return to Lima, but here she was. Little Lima, Ohio; it was hardly exciting compared to all the exotic places she had been. But it felt like home.

The people here were rude, abnoxious, careless and down right stupid. It wasn't hard to ride to the top, it wasnt hard to manipulate their small little brains and it certainly wasn't hard to get them to do whatever she wanted, without even needing to compell them.

Boys lusted after her, they'd cut of their leg leg for a night with her, they'd do anything. And the girls? They were scared to death of her, maybe it wasn't so much of her looks that won them over, more like her threats that she would, and already had carried out on several of them.

It was like having her own army of slaves. And entire school population at her mercy, she could do, have and take whatever or whoever she wanted. Life was good.

And she was only a freshman! Maybe she was a little power mad, but she was also a straight A student.

Nothing would get in her way of graduating this time round, because she had nothing to lose and nothing to stop her..not even that incredibly beautiful blonde that sat in front of her in math. Not the blue eyes that caught her attention and knocked her off her feet whenever she say them. And not the undying rage she felt when that cripple boy had his hands on her. Definitely not.

She didn't care..she couldn't. She didn't have feelings! But there was definitely..something there, deep down that had her hooked. Hooked on a girl she had never even spoke to.

Santana Lopez had a crush, not that she'd ever admit it. And not like she was going to anything about it. She was the bad guy here, and the bad guys don't get the girl.

* * *

**I don't know why I keep getting urges to write stories like this, the whole idea is cliche and it sucks right? I don't want this to be the lesbian twilight, but we'll see how it goes. Also there mat be other things that come into this story if I continue! Like you know, wolves, witches and all that jazz. REVIEW.**


	2. No feelings attached

Santana walked the hallways alone, as she always did. Not that it made her any less scary, just a fact. It was rather amazing how she pranced around like she owned the school single handedly because, well she did.

Nobody spoke to her unless she spoke first, so when she felt warm breath on the back of her neck, it was fair to say she was a little surprised. She turned to find that same old annoying shirt that showed too much man boob. Kids these days have no style.

"What?" she snarled into the boys face.

"I Uhh..I was wondering. If. You, would..you know, go on a date with me?" he asked in a hopeful stutter and it took every pound of strength she had not to laugh in his face right there.

"With you?" so she was the kind to play with her food. They say don't bite the hand that feeds you, but she really wanted to bite him right now. Literally.

"If you want?" There was that same optimism that was becoming increasingly more frustrating.

"Never. You're the most pathetic creature ever to enter Lima and you're sure to hell never going to leave here." She knew that'd hurt him, it hurt everybody. All of them in the school were stupidly optimistic about getting out of Lima when she knew for real how hard it was to leave a small town. Although the last time she came to Lima she was chased out, pitchforks an' all.

The body nodded sadly and scurried away back to his group of friends who patted him sympathetically on the back. It wasn't the first time she rejected a horny teenage boy and she was pretty sure it wouldn't be the last, she was fine with that. And fight now there was more concerning matters to deal with. Like wheelchair boy.

He was just sat by his locker, struggling to reach up and grab a book that was placed on the highest shelf. Sympathy wasn't her strong point and it certainly wasn't the reason she found herself walking over to him.

"Why haven't I seen you around?" She put on the sexiest voice she possible could, and if she would say so herself..it _was_ pretty damn sexy. It was half true, she hadn't really seen him around only when he hands his hands on her blonde –_his_ blonde. But mostly she just wanted an excuse to talk to him, not that she needed one because she did whatever she wanted and nobody would dare to stop her.

"Because I guess you don't look hard enough." He replied smugly, he still hadn't turned his chair and Santana just hoped he wasn't aware of who he was talking to because she would not be spoken to like that! Definitely not by chair boy.

She crouched down to his height and forcefully swung his chair around, leaving her at the perfect height of his crotch. Her hands stayed firmly on the arms of his chair squeezing down to the point where she could feel the metal crumpling under her touch.

When he finally tore his eyes away from the low cut top that was showing a little too much and saw an eyebrow raised, she half expected him to apologise so fast that his words stumbled out. Instead, he moved his hands to the wheels held on tightly.

"Get out of the way." Wow, this boy had balls and she would admit that, but she didn't like balls… Oh the irony of that sentence. She had gone of boys dozens of years ago when she realised they were only after one thing, she wasn't obvious but she was definitely Team Gay.

"Excuse me?" She figured on giving him a chance to correct himself before she decided she'd kill him one way or another.

"Did you not hear me?" That was it, she wanted nothing more to pick up him and his chair and launch him into the lockers and drain every bit of life out of him. But there were people around, lots. She couldn't get caught away because nothing would stop her! Not the girl she desired and not his obnoxious boyfriend.

"Unlike you, I'm in perfect health." She snared, "Now I'm going to say one thing to you, and I want you to listen. That girl you're with? I want you to leave her alone." Oh god, she didn't mean to say that. She should have said something cool! Damn, she always missed her chance to quote some awesome movie lines. Another chance missed, and now she had completely blown the lid on the fact she had some weird crush on a girl she had never spoken to.

"You want _me_to leave _my_ girlfriend alone?" He made sure to put extra emphasis on the words that claimed Brittany and made her his possession rather than partner. "How about _you_leave her alone?"

"Me? I haven't done anything." She smirked back, she hadn't done anything and he couldn't prove it. No harm in looking right?

"I see the way you look at her, and I want it to stop." Okay, apparently he saw harm in looking.

She leaned in closer and put her mouth to his ear, "And what are you going to do if I don't?" He gulped hard and she was satisfied that she had won the battle, and by Christ she was going to win the war too.

It started off as a crush, now it would be revenge. How dare he talk to her like that? Killing him would be too easy, she wanted to build him up, knock him down and crush him first. If there was anything Santana Lopez was good at, it was revenge. It made her want the blonde that much more knowing it wasn't hers. She was plotting against a boy she didn't even know the name of!

Meh, whatever. She was going to prove a point to him, what she wants; she gets. And if she wants the blonde, she'd get it. No feelings attached because she would just become a part of the plan. Nothing would stop her from getting revenge, and nothing would stop her graduating.


	3. A certain blonde

"Alright guys!" Mr Schue yelled, he was so freaking annoying. "Just a reminder that Glee club is after school on Thursday! It'd be nice to see more of you there this time." He added sadly, hoping to gain some sympathy from his Freshman Spanish class.

Santana was sat in the corner sulking like usual, she didn't even need to be in this class! She'd been speaking Spanish fluently since before the curly haired teacher was even born.

She heard a loud snigger and turned to Quinn who leaned towards her and in a not so quiet whisper said, "Glee club? That totally sucks. Social suicide." They both shared a quick and fake laugh from Santana because Glee club did sound like an awful idea.

"Hey!" a small voiced called out from in front of them before spinning around. Santana's jaw dropped, it was the blonde. How had she seriously not noticed her sat right in front of her? That was a wasted hour of her life, she could have been trying to look at her ass..or something a little less creepy, all lesson!

"I'm in Glee club." She sulked to Quinn sadly before turning back to the front, It was clear that both blondes were friends and now Santana had a sudden urge to befriend Quinn because it would be a short cut to the blue eyed beauty.

Santana sat up and leaned into Quinn and whispered (no unlike Quinn she did actually whisper.)

"We should totally join Glee Club." She stated bluntly whilst still staring ahead as though it was a casual conversation and didn't mean it would be putting their reputation on the line.

"You're kidding right? That's so not sexy." She'd only let Quinn talk to her like that, she had taken quite a shine to her because she was almost as ruthless and almost as spineless, she was everything a person should be and she was human! Which meant she was easily disposable once she got bored of her. But for now, it was quite enjoyable to have someone around who was a bitch just like her.

"Oh please Quinn. I could wear a chicken suit to school and it'd still be sexy. So yeah, I'm joining Glee Club later so you know it'll be cool by the end of the week. Therefore it'd just be easier if you just joined with me." She explained and it was true, one time; Santana wore a green shirt, blue jeans and socks with sandals, it was literally the most repulsive outside she had ever seen..The next day? Everybody was wearing it.

Quinn simply nodded. "Agh fine! Fine, we'll go join your stupid glee club after school. Wait, this doesn't happen to have anything with a certain blonde does it?"

"Don't flatter yourself Q, you aren't my type."

"Santana." She said firmly, knowing that she was trying to knock her of course and she must admit that it almost worked. "You know who I'm talking about!"

"Quinn." Her voice was even firmer, "I don't know what you're talking about." Then her tone quickly became much more playful, "Plus..even if, maybe, you were 0.001% right. Then..I don't even know her name."

Quinn sat there in shock, Santana never let anyone else be right. The brunette was never wrong! She just..wasn't always right, and that was a fact. So despite it being 0.001%, she'd take it! It was more than she had gotten before, so she smiled smugly.

"Oh and don't get used to that."

"What?" she asked innocently

"That. You being right." Quinn grunted in frustration, still she could bask in her rightness now for a little while and maybe even bug the shit out of Santana with her new discovery.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, neither of them really had anything to say and they weren't the type to just babble about the pointless shit like what was on TV last night, they opted for silence, until Quinn broke it.

"Brittany." She said in a simple, happy tone.

"Huh?" Okay, so her memory wasn't the greatest and she may have forgotten what they were talking about no less than 10 minutes ago.

"Her name is Brittany."

"Brittany." Santana repeated in awe, of course! It definitely suited her. She could see herself-

"Butttttt! She has a boyfriend."

"And I have a math test next week."

"Oh okay…wait, what?" Quinn asked in confusion.

"Oh sorry. I thought we were naming things we could cheat on." She said playfully with a wink, she may have been joking..a little. But they both knew that was something the Latina would totally do.

"That's not funny Santana." She tried to stay serious, but it wasn't working and the words came out between little fits of giggles.

"Then why are you laughing? But no..no you're totally right."

"I'm right..again? Damn it's only been a day and you're a changed woman. She might just be good for you. I'm happy for you Santana, I really am. It's awesome that you like her, but I don't want you to get hurt. She has a boyfriend."

"Quinn. I'm not going to get hurt!" If anything it'd be wheels that got hurt if he spoke to her like that again, "I know what I'm doing. And, I'm going to play fair." The blonde scoffed at Santana's sentence.

"What?" she demanded

"We both know you're not going to play fair.."

The blonde knew her well, maybe a little too well since there wasn't supposed to have things like friends, but she _did _like Quinn. It was dangerous to care about people because they always end up getting hurt..or worse. She couldn't imagine losing the people she loved all over again. That was the hardest part about all of it, she had to sit back and watch her friends and the people she loved grow up and grow old, she had to watch them die but there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Alright, so maybe I'm not going to play completely fair but whatever."

Quinn sighed, there'd be no convincing the brunette that she shouldn't persue the blonde so she could only support her. "Do you want to come over later? We could watch a movie and make a long list of why you and Britt would look totally hot together."

"I can't." The response was short and simple and Santana hoped it wouldn't lead to a follow up queston.

"uhhh..okay. Why not?"

"I'm going to see Allison." Oh crap. She hadn't meant to say that! She should have said she was..burying her dog, or washing her hair or something cliché like that!

"Who? Who's Allison?"

"It's..it's my Nan."

Quinn burrowed her eyebrows and stared at her in confusion. "You said your Nan died." She tried to not let it sound accusing or mean because maybe she was only talking about the one grandmother?

Maybe there was some completely logical reason why her friend was blowing her off, despite the fact that Santana said her parents and every other adult in her family had died when she was younger, leaving everything (which was a lot!) to her and her half brother Noah Puckerman.

"It's not my nan! it's..Puck's."

Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman really were family, Noah was the oldest of the pair and by far the dumbest. He didn't go to school because he simply didn't care for it, in fact all the boy did do was stay at home and think of new ways to wind up the neighbours.

"Oh okay. Never mind then, another time right?"

"Yeah, sure." Santana sighed in relief, she really didn't need to explain to Quinn who Allison really was but she couldn't blow her off, she never had before and she wasn't going to start now.

* * *

**I know last time I said Puck asked Santana out! But I changed it to Finn since I love me some Pucktana friendships! No major change to the past story however! **

**I know who Allison is, and who I plan on making her. What do you guys think? :) REVIEW.**


End file.
